goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Glummy Glooma calls Lily stupid/grounded
HI, JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU DO NOT EDIT THIS ARTICLE, I CREATED THIS ARTICLE AND I MAKE THE CHANGES TO IT! IF YOU IGNORE THIS MESSAGE, I WILL GET THE ADMINS TO BAN YOU! - GalaxyStar2050 Rita Loud: Ow, my tummy is too big! Lynn Sr.: What's wrong? Rita Loud: My water broke! Lynn Sr.: I'll take you to the hospital Lincoln: I'll come with you Lynn Sr. and Rita! Lana: And me! Lola: Me too! Lisa: Me three! Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, and Lucy: And us as well! Lynn Sr.: Okay then. (At the hospital) Doctor: The doctor's here. Lynn Sr.: Is she going to be alright? Doctor: yes, all she needs to do is push... push... and push Rita Loud: ow! Hey easy! Doctor: congratulations, it's a girl, what would you like to name her? Rita Loud: Lily! Lincoln, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, and Lucy: aww! (Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs arrives) Spongebob: Baby Lily is so cute! Sandy: they look so adorable Squidward: I agree (makes a lovely note with his clarinet) (True, Bartleby, and Rainbow King arrives) Rainbow King: it's a miracle. Now the 9 sisters of the Loud family is 10! (Zee, Grizelda, Frookie, the Little Helpers, and the Grizmos arrive) Grizelda: She's so cute! Eeeeeeee! I was the same when I was a baby! (Main characters from other nick shows The Fairly OddParents, Harvey Beaks, and the TMNT arrive) Cosmo and Wanda: Hey, Lily looks almost alike to baby Timmy! (Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi arrive) Mario: Hello Lily, welcome to the world of the Loud House! (Sonic arrives) Sonic: Welcome to the land of life Lily! (Glummy Glooma and his dad arrives) Glummy Glooma's dad: Glummy Glooma, look what we have here Glummy Glooma: WHAT THE HECK, this baby is so stupid! (Everyone except Glummy Glooma gets shocked) Glummy Glooma's dad: Glummy Glooma, how dare you call Lily stupid! Glummy Glooma: I guess this means no using my Gloom wand for myself? Glummy Glooma's dad: That's right, you will also be in big trouble when we go home! (At home) Glummy Glooma's dad: Now apologize to Lily! Glummy Glooma: I am so sorry to you dumb Lily! (Lily started crying loudly which caused the tropical birds to fly off and make the Loud family mad) Glummy Glooma's dad: See, you called her dumb while apologizing. You are so grounded grounded grounded until True and the Rainbow Kingdom comes out on Netflix. Now you will get beaten up by the demon versions of Maruko and her family. (The demon versions of Maruko and her family come with their spiked bats.) Demon Maruko: This is what you get for calling Lily stupid! Prepare for some bleeding! Demon Sakiko: Prepare for some bleeding! Demon Hiroshi: Prepare for some bleeding! Demon Sumire: Prepare for some bleeding! Demon Tomozou: Prepare for some bleeding! Demon Kotake: Prepare for some bleeding! Demon versions of Maruko and her family: (together) NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! (The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign with the words LOSER: GLUMMY GLOOMA. The screen fades to pitch black and the Game Over screen appears in the place of the end) Category:Grounded Videos Category:True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:X calls somebody stupid Category:Glummy Glooma's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Trivia